Chocolate Rain
by Ryn-s
Summary: "Kalau mau berterima kasih seharusnya kau menciumku." - Ficlet! :)


**Disclaimer: **BLEACH © Tite Kubo

Chocolate Rain by me

**Warning: ****Ficlet!** AU,OOC, typos, and many more~

**Don't like? Don't read..~**

**Happy RnR!**

.. **Chocolate Rain** ..

.

.

..ryns..

.

.

.

.

.

Krling_

"Selamat datang di Rabbit Coffee! Ingin pesan apa, tuan?"

"Hot Chocolate."

"Baik, mohon ditunggu sebentar."

.

.

.

.

.

Ini adalah akhir musim gugur, dimana intesitas curah hujan semakin meningkat. Bahkan beberapa hari lalu, sempat turun salju meski tidak cukup deras. Hari ini pun sama, hujan turun dengan derasnya meski tanpa gemuruh. Namun, tetap saja. Awan hitam seperti menutupi hampir seluruh langit kota Karakura.

Dan, baru saja sosok itu datang lagi.

Ini terhitung sudah 6 kali dalam dua minggu terakhir. Rukia, satu-satunya pegawai di Rabbit Coffee –selain sang pemilik, Rangiku- melayani sosok itu. Pemuda berambut spike putih dengan mata sewarna _turquoise_. Dengan ciri-ciri semencolok itu, tidak mungkin Rukia tidak tertarik memperhatikannya. Lagi pula, wajahnya cukup tampan. Dan, ia selalu datang ketika hari hujan, memesan menu yang terus sama. Hot Chocolate. Juga, duduk di tempat yang sama. Meja no. 20 tepat di seberang kasir. Membantu Rukia lebih jelas memperhatikan wajah tampannya yang asyik menatap hujan sambil sesekali menyesap cokelatnya.

Awalnya, Rukia tidak begitu menyadari kedatangan pemuda itu. Namun, karena ada kejadian kecil saat Rukia melayaninya beberapa waktu lalu. Rukia jadi begitu tertarik memperhatikannya. Ditambah lagi, ia selalu datang saat hujan. Ketika café sedang sepi, sehingga pekerjaan Rukia tidak begitu terganggu karena memperhatikan laki-laki itu. Ah! Bahkan mungkin kini pekerjaan Rukia adalah memperhatikannya. Sehingga, melayani pelanggan café-lah yang dianggap mengganggu pekerjaan, bagi Rukia.

.

.

.

.

.

_Krling__

_Hari itu hujan, dan itu adalah pertama kalinya Rukia menyadari kehadiran sosok tampan yang mencuri perhatiannya. "Selamat datang di _Rabbit Coffee!_ Ingin pesan apa, tuan?" seperti biasa Rukia melayani pelanggannya dengan senyum penuh._

_Namun, senyuman penuhnya perlahan hilang tergantikan dengan pandangan bingung yang kentara. Pelanggan di hadapannya ini hanya berdiri diam sambil menatap Rukia _intens_ dan belum memesan apapun._

"_Tuan? Anda ingin memesan apa?" ulang Rukia. Namun, ia tetap bergeming membuat Rukia sedikit takut. Apakah orang ini sedang menghipnotisnya melalui pandangan? Pikir Rukia kala itu. Membuat Rukia tersadar dan segera beralih dari tatapan mata laki-laki itu. Yang memang, membuat Rukia sedikit tertarik karena keindahan manik _turquoise_-nya._

"Hot Chocolate."

"Nani_?!_" _Rukia sedikit tersentak, karena pemuda itu akhirnya bersuara._

"_Aku pesan _Hot Chocolate." _Ucapnya._

_Rukia mengangguk kikuk, sambil berusaha mencatat pesanan laki-laki itu. "Ba-baik, mohon ditunggu sebentar."_

_Pemuda itu akhirnya beranjak menempati meja no. 20 tepat di seberang meja kasir. Sesaat, setelah kembali dari mengantar pesanan. Rukia seperti merasa _De Javu_. Keadaan seperti ini, seperti sudah pernah ia alami sebelumnya._

_Hujan._

Hot Chocolate.

_Meja no. 20._

_Seketika, Rukia langsung menatap pemuda itu yang kini sedang asyik memperhatikan hujan yang terlihat dari jendela kaca _café_. Rambut _spike _putih dan manik _turquoise_ indah. Benar saja, ia adalah orang yang sama yang seingat Rukia sudah sekitar 3 kali mengunjungi _Rabbit Coffee _sejak seminggu lalu. Dan, akhirnya sepanjang hari itu pun Rukia tidak henti-hentinya menatap pemuda tampan itu. Entah mengapa, dirinya jadi penasaran dengan kedatangannya ke café ini. Meski nyatanya, pemuda itu tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang berarti selain menatap hujan dan menikmati cokelatnya. Ia akan pergi, ketika hujan berhenti._

.

.

.

.

.

Teng… teng… teng…

Rukia segera mengalikan pandangannya pada jam lonceng yang cukup besar di sudut café. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 9 malam. Waktunya Rabbit Coffee untuk tutup. Rukia sejak tadi juga sudah sedikit beres-beres, kini dirinya memulai untuk merapikan meja dan kursi. Diliriknya satu-satunya pelanggan yang masih setia di mejanya. Pemuda manik _turquoise_ itu. Hujan memang masih belum berhenti sejak sore. Tapi, apakah pemuda itu benar-benar menunggu hujan berhenti untuk kembali pulang? Bukankah ia selalu membawa payung mengingat ia datang ke Rabbit Coffee pun selalu saat hujan.

Seakan menyadari sedang diperhatikan atau merasa terusir oleh Rukia yang sudah membereskan meja dan kursi pertanda café telah tutup. Pemuda itu bangkit dari kursinya seraya memasukan ponselnya kedalam saku lalu beranjak meninggalkan mejanya. Tak lupa, mengambil payung miliknya yang ada di sebuah keranjang tempat khusus menaruh payung yang tersedia tepat di sebelah pintu masuk café.

.

.

.

Rukia telah mengunci pintu café. Dan, kini dirinya sedang berdiri terdiam di bawah kanopi café yang lumayan cukup untuk melindungi dirinya dari tetasan air hujan, meski masih sedikit basah. Rukia tidak membawa payung. Biasanya, meski sudah sering hujan tidak pernah sampai selama ini. Hujan akan berhenti sebelum café tutup, sehingga Rukia tidak perlu repot-repot untuk membawa payung. Sepertinya ini hari sialnya. Rukia mendesah. Hujan masih cukup lebat, ia tidak mungkin berjalan tanpa payung sampai ke apartemen. Dipastikan esoknya ia akan terkena flu.

"Bagaimana ini?!" jerit Rukia frustasi. Jalan sudah sepi karena sudah cukup malam dan ditambah hujan. Membuat orang-orang lebih memilih berada di bawah selimut untuk menghangatkan diri.

"Ku antar kau pulang." Rukia tersentak, tiba-tiba seseorang menggengam tangannya yang sudah dingin karena tidak memakai sarung tangan. Membuat ada rasa hangat yang menjalar aneh merasuki tubuh Rukia.

Rukia tahu ini akhir musim gugur. Namun, Rukia tidak pernah merasa sampai sebeku ini, rasa hangat yang menjalar tadi seketika hilang sudah saat ia mengetahui siapa yang kini menggenggam tangannya.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro." Ucap orang itu.

"A-ah?" ucap Rukia agak linglung.

"Namaku, Hitsugaya Toushiro." Jadi, itu namanya. Nama orang yang sudah dua minggu terakhir diperhatikan Rukia di café, nama orang yang kini sedang menggenggam tangannya.

Rukia tersenyum kaku, ia mengangguk. "O-oh, ya… aku, Kuchiki Rukia." Ucap Rukia pelan.

Toushiro tersenyum, tampan! Sehingga Rukia meleleh dibuatnya, -masih ingat 'kan kalau tadi itu Rukia beku?- "Ya, aku tahu." Ucap Toushiro sambil melirik name tag, yang ada di baju seragam café Rukia. "Jadi, Ayo! Nanti udara semakin dingin." Ajak Toushiro lagi sambil berusaha menarik tangan Rukia.

"E-eh! ti-tidak perlu Hitsugaya-san. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." tolak Rukia, meski ia belum melepaskan genggaman tangan Toushiro.

Seketika tatapan Toushiro berubah tajam. "Pulang bagaimana? Kau tidak membawa payung. Apakah kau ingin berhujan-hujanan? Kau sengaja ingin sakit?!" tanya Toushiro dan sepertinya ia marah. Kenapa?

Rukia menggeleng pelan. "Bukan!" bantahnya. "Maksudku, aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkan. Lagi pula, jarak apartemenku cukup dekat."

Toushiro berdecak kecil. "Sudahlah, ayo!" Tarik Toushiro paksa dan segera memayungi Rukia. Rukia jadi canggung sendiri. Baru beberapa langkah menjauh dari café, Toushiro berhenti melangkah dan melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Rukia. Tadinya Rukia sedikit kecewa. Namun, jadi semakin bingung saat Toushiro menyuruhnya memegang payung.

"Tolong pegang sebentar!" setelah payung dipegang Rukia, Toushiro seperti berusaha melepas kancing mantelnya. Setelah berhasil melepas mantelnya, ia mengambil alih payung lagi. "Pakai ini." Ucap Toushiro sambil menyodorkan mantel tebal berwarna hitam itu, Rukia hanya diam menatap ragu. "Pakai sendiri atau aku yang akan memakaikannya ke tubuhmu." Buru-buru Rukia mengambil mantel itu dari tangan Toushiro lalu memakainya, ucapan Toushiro terdengar mengerikan. Toushiro tersenyum melihat itu.

"Terima kasih, Hitsugaya-san." Ucap Rukia pelan.

Toushiro mengangguk. "Cukup panggil aku, Toushiro. Hitsugaya-san terdengar seperti kau sedang memanggil ayahku. Apa aku memang setua itu?" protes Tosuhiro membuat Rukia tersenyum.

"Apa tidak apa-apa? nanti kau akan kedinginan?" tanya Rukia, melihat Toushiro hanya memakai sarung tangan dan sweater.

"Aku sudah cukup merasa hangat dengan sekedar menggengam tanganmu." Ucap Toushiro sambil menggenggam tangan Rukia lagi. "Jangan lepaskan tanganmu kalau kau tidak ingin aku mati kedingingan." Ucap Tosuhiro kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Menuju apartemen Rukia.

.

.

.

.

.

Rukia melirik Toushiro yang berjalan disebelahnya. Ia ingin bertanya sesuatu, Namun, ragu. "Umm… Toushiro." Panggil Rukia pelan.

"Hmm."

"A-aku ingin bertanya sesuatu." Ucap Rukia, Toushiro mengangguk menjawabnya. "Aku hanya penasaran, mengapa kau selalu datang ke café hanya saat hari hujan?" Seketika Toushiro mengalihkan pandangannya pada Rukia, membuat Rukia tersentak oleh tatapan manik _turquoise _itu. "Kalau kau keberatan, tidak perlu menjawabnya." Ucap Rukia cepat, saat menyadari reaksi Toushiro yang sedikit berlebihan.

"Kau memperhatikanku." Ucap Toushiro retoris, wajahnya terlihat senang. Dan, itu membuat Rukia sedikit malu. Ia ketahuan!

"A-apa? tidak!" sanggah Rukia cepat, dirinya salah tingkah. "Ka-kau pikir ada berapa orang yang akan datang ke café saat hari hujan. Dan, kau selalu memesan menu yang sama, duduk di tempat yang sama. Itu terlalu mencolok." Bela Rukia.

Entah mengapa senyum Toushiro semakin lebar. "Kau memang benar-benar memperhatikanku!" ucapnya senang. Wajah Rukia memanas, beruntung ini malam hari. Kalau tidak wajah merahnya akan terlihat jelas. Dalam hati, Rukia merutuk dirinya sendiri. mengapa ia bertanya seperti itu? salahkan rasa penasarannya yang kelewat tinggi.

Toushiro berdeham kecil menghilangkankan senyumannya. "Aku hanya khawatir." Jawab Toushiro akhirnya.

"Khawatir?" Rukia mengeryit bingung.

Toushiro mengangguk. "Khawatir kau akan pulang kehujanan." Ucap Toushiro masih membuat Rukia sedikit bingung. "Aku selalu datang dengan membawa payung karena khawatir kau akan pulang kehujanan sekaligus mengharapkan hal itu terjadi. Agar aku mempunyai alasan untuk melakukan hal ini. Mengantarmu pulang." Ucapan Toushiro membuat Rukia diam seribu bahasa, ia bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa kini. Ingin sekali rasanya ia berlari saja menerobos hujan. Namun, genggaman Toushiro pada tangannya semakin mengerat.

"Akhirnya, kesempatan itu baru datang hari ini. Aku cukup lama tadi menunggumu di depan café." Ucap Toushiro sedikit merajuk.

"Maaf." Ucap Rukia menunduk.

"Mengapa minta maaf? Seharusnya kau mengucapkan terima kasih." Ucap Toushiro jengkel, Rukia tersenyum mendengarnya. "Lagi pula, aku ke Rabbit Coffee juga karena sengaja ingin terus melihatmu. Kalau kau kehujanan dan sakit, aku nanti tidak bisa melihatmu." Apa lagi ini? Wajah Rukia memerah lagi menengar kata-kata Toushiro. "Ah! Tapi, karena kau selalu memandanganku, aku jadi tidak bisa mentap wajah mu lagi. Apakah wajahku sangat tampan? Kau sampai tidak bisa teralihkan." Jadi, Toushiro juga tahu kalau Rukia selalu menatapnya?

"Maaf."

Toushiro berdecak. "Sudah ku bilang harusnya kau mengucapkan terima kasih."

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau suka cokelat panas 'kan? nanti akan ku buatkan." Ucap Rukia, mereka kini telah sampai di depan sebuah apartemen yang tidak terlalu besar.

"Kau mengundangku masuk ke apartemenmu?" tanya Toushiro menegaskan.

"Bukan begitu!" ucap Rukia jengkel. "Katamu harusnya aku mengucapkan terima kasih. Ini hanya sebagai rasa terima kasihku." Kilah Rukia.

Toushiro tersenyum mendengarnya. "Kalau mau berterima kasih seharusnya kau menciumku." Ucap Toushiro membuat Rukia sedikit memebelak, Toushiro tertawa kecil melihat kekagetan Rukia. "Tidak perlu, ini sudah cukup malam. Aku tidak mungkin menginap di apartemenmu karena tak dapat taksi." Ucap Toushiro. "Aku pulang, Rukia. _Ja na_."

"Eh, Toushiro!" panggil Rukia keras saat Toushiro sudah beberapa langkah meninggalkannya.

Toushiro terpaksa berbalik. "Ada apa?" tanyanya seraya menghampiri Rukia lagi.

"Mantelmu. Nanti kau kedinginan. Aku tidak mau kau mati beku. Aku 'kan sudah tidak menggenggam tanganmu lagi." ucap Rukia malu-malu. Toushiro tersenyum mendengaritu. Lalu, mengambil mantelnya dan memakainya. Dirinya berbalik beranjak pergi.

"EH! Tunggu!" Rukia menarik tangan Toushiro tiba-tiba, memaksanya berbalik.

Cup!_

"Terima kasih, Toushiro. Cokelat panasnya akan ku buatkan besok di café. Datang ya!" ucap Rukia, setelah itu dirinya bergegas masuk kedalam apartemennya. Meninggalkan Toushiro kini yang berdiri mematung.

Rukia mengecup pipinya!

Yah, walaupun bukan sebuah ciuman yang ia harapkan. Setidaknya, Rukia sudah memberikan sebuah sinyal-sinyal terbuka. Penantiannya selama ini tidak sia-sia.

"Kuchiki Rukia, kau milikku!" Gumam Toushiro seraya meninggalkan apartemen itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

… **finish …**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saya pikir ini cukup klise yah! hehe,

Saya 'kan tidak terlalu mahir membuat cerita yang berbelit-belit. Sebenarnya mau buat fluffy~ nggak tau deh ini udah masuk kategori fluff atau belum hehe

Lagi pula, fluff kalau terlalu panjang jadinya kurang manis, makanya jangan protes kalau ini pendek yah! :)

HisuRuki! kangen banget sama mereka…!

Walaupun disini mereka jadi OOC banget! Kkk *maaf kan saya hihi*….

Masih ingat saya?

Saya kembali membawa hujan…! :D

.

**Terima kasih telah membaca ^^**

-_salam Ryn-s -_


End file.
